


Day 5: Spider

by TheDarkSideCupCake



Series: Spooktober prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Closets, Established Relationship, Expecially the big monstreous kind, Humor, M/M, Peter doesn't showcase a lot of sympathy, Spiders, Spooktober, Stiles is afraid of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideCupCake/pseuds/TheDarkSideCupCake
Summary: When your boyfriends best friend calls you, because your boyfriend is hiding in a closet because he is afraid of spiders.Just another tuesday for Peter.





	Day 5: Spider

At first when Scott calls Peter because Stiles apparently got stuck in a closet, Peter think it’s a joke. 

With how long it took the boy to get out of the closet in the first place, he should already have gone through all necessary reflections and therefore have no need to go back in it.

Apparently Scott was talking about a physical closet, instead of a metaphorical one, so Peter had driven over to see what was happening. 

One of the benefits of officially dating Stiles, was seeing the resentment in Scott every time he had to ask for Peters help in relation to Stiles. Being the best friend still meant something, but even Scott understood that being romantically and intimately involved sometimes gave a different understanding. 

So when Peter got to Derek’s apartment where the pack was gathered, he took joy in the way Scott’s face twisted as if he ate something sour, as he opened the door for Peter. 

He was the one who had called Peter in the first place, so really he couldn’t complain.

The whole pack was there, clearly dealing with some new threat, as could be seen by the amount of books and weapons lying around. 

Peter had seen the text calling for the meeting earlier, but had ignored it in favor of a nice thick novel and a long bath. If it was important they could call him personally. Or send Stiles. 

So the pack was clearly dealing with something supernatural, and now Stiles was in a closet and they needed Peters help. 

Just another tuesday afternoon it seemed. 

“So any report on what is going on, or should I just go into this blind?” Peter might have sounded like he considered the whole thing a joke, and he did, but he did listen out for his human to get a feel of how serious this actually was. 

While Stiles heartbeat was faster than usual, indicating anxiety, it didn’t sound like Peter had to worry yet. 

“You would have known if you were here earlier. We’re all supposed to show up if there is a case red alert,” Jackson bited back. The boy was pushing his chest forward, clearly a case of trying to seem bigger that he actually was. Like prey trying to appear threatening in front of their attacker. 

Peter might hate or severely dislike every person in this room, but at least they could still intertain once in a while. 

And as long as he had Stiles, he didn’t see himself becoming bored quite yet. 

Talking about Stiles…

“I was sure you pups could have handled it. No reason to drag the adults in in your play fighting. Now, I will leave you to it, and go deal with the reason I was called here” 

Peter made a direct beeline for the only closet in the whole apartment, followed by Lydia’s words, explaining the situation.

“It’s spiders.” And Peter understood everything. 

Sure enough, as Peter god there, the door was clearly not locked, which meant Stiles had willingly went in there. Though when Peter tried to open the door, he wasn’t exactly met with kindness.

“Go away! I already said I’m not dealing with this. You don’t need me for this case, so leave me alone!”

The boy didn’t sound like he was in peril, but Peter knew Stiles well enough to recognize the way his voice shook. It never did this when they were in real danger, only when they saw scary movies at night or whenever Peter cut himself on accident. 

The boy could certainly become scared of some of the weirdest things, considering the life he lived. 

Never missing up on a chance to be controversial, he opened the door.

Stiles was huddled up in the corner of the coset. His hoodie was pulled up, so his face was halfway covered, and he apparently had enough time to gather the items from inside to build a “wall” to hide behind. 

In his hands he held a broomstick, clearly ready to defend himself if need be. 

Peter leaned against the door frame taking the time to take in the sight. 

He really must be in love with this idiot, if he thought that this in any way seemed cute. 

An idiot was still and idiot, though, so he didn’t waste any breath to ask for an explanation, knowing it would come naturally.

“I didn’t think Scott meant it when he said he would call you. I’m still not getting out. Did you see the picture of the spider?! It’s huge!”

“Yeah, and I’m sure this strong wooden door would do wonders at keeping it away. After it had gone through five werewolves, a banshee, a kitsune and a hunter. I’m sure this piece of wood would function as the perfect shield.”

“Ha ha, very funny. As if I don’t know that. But Scott wants us to go out to the preserve to look for it. And I _refuse_ to go anywhere that thing can sneak up on me.” With those words being final, Stiles leaned further back into his corner, clearly showing how he had no intention of moving out for a long, long time. 

“That’s fair,” Peter said. “Be sure to say hi to the little guy settling on your head.” 

Peter was ready to catch Stiles as he flew out of the closet, almost ripping his own hair out with the effort to get any little insects out of it. Peter actually admired the way he did so without making the self-build wall fall over. 

With Stiles secure in his arms, Peter felt quite comfortable, and wouldn’t have minded if he stayed there.

“Motherfucker!” Stiles on the other hand were not happy outside of his hiding place, and immediately tried to break out. 

“Time to get back to work, Darling,” Peter said, both dragging out the words and Stiles body as he forced him back to the living room. Stiles might have tried to fight against him, but as always he had no chance against the werewolf. 

Lydia had made space for them on the couch, so he took the seat assigned to him and then promptly placed Stiles in his lap, so he would not be running away. 

Realising he could not run away from responsibility, Stiles stopped fighting, though he refused to lean into Peter. 

That was harder to do, as Peter began to gently caress him, being all soft in ways Stiles loved to indulge in. 

But Stiles was stubborn, so Peter would have to do more work, if he wanted to get back into Stiles’ good grace. 

“Don’t worry Sweetheart. I’m gonna go with you during the patrol so nothing happens. And afterwards we can go to my place, and enjoy a good, long nap in my bed, just the two of us,” Peter whispered, so close that Stiles could feel Peter’s breath on his ear, making him shudder. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Stiles couldn’t help but admit that it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Spooktober. Honestly I feel like I could make something much more creative with spiders, but didn't have the time today. Instead I just make characters follow my dream of hiding in tight places when dealing with stuff I don't want to.


End file.
